Cozy cruise
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: CeCe Jones has a 'special job' aboard a cruise ship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**Cozy cruise**

**24 year old CeCe Jones is in her room aboard the SS Mountary cruise ship.**

For almost a year, CeCe has been the ship's whore.

Right now she's trying to decide what to wear.

"Maybe this...no." says CeCe when she finds a green latex dress.

She decides to wear a black leather t-shirt and pink sexy tights.

"Okay, ready for fucking." says CeCe.

CeCe walk to room 55 - A.

She knock on the door.

"Who is there?" says a male voice from inside the room.

"The whore." says CeCe.

"Oh, welcome in, baby." says the male voice.

CeCe enter the room.

"Hi, CeCe." says a man named Victor Grayson.

"I hope you're horny." says CeCe with a slutty smile.

"Don't worry. Look." says Victor as he pull down his sweatpants to reveal his big stiff dick.

"Oh, nice." says CeCe.

"Alright, my sexy slut." says Victor.

Victor pull a hole in CeCe's tights, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes! Soooo sexy!" moans CeCe in her best porn-voice.

"Yeah, baby! You're so damn fuckable." moans Victor.

"I'm a sexy little whore!" moans CeCe.

"Absolutely." moans Victor.

"Mmm...fuck me, do me, take me, bang me, drill me!" moans CeCe.

"Holy shit...fuck!" moans Victor.

"Yay! Your dick is so wonderful." moans CeCe.

"Thanks, CeCe!" moans Victor.

"My pleasure! Soooooo sexy!" moans CeCe.

CeCe is happy and horny.

Victor is horny too.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Victor.

"Crap! Soooo nice and sexy!" moans CeCe, all horny and sexual.

"Ahhh, damn! You're a wonderful fuck. You have such a sweet sexy pussy." moans Victor.

"Yay! Fuck me..." moans CeCe.

"Okay, little whore." moans Victor.

"Mmm, it feels so wonderful." moans CeCe.

"I enjoy this too." moans Victor.

"Sir, bang my cutie pussy!" moans CeCe.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Victor, fucking harder.

"Yay! Soooo sexy...so much fun!" moans CeCe, all childish and happy.

CeCe is very horny.

CeCe's D-cup boobs bounce as she get fucked.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans CeCe in a slutty tone.

"I think so too, baby!" moans Victor.

"Yeah...fuck me!" moans CeCe.

CeCe love getting fucked.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhh! Holy shit..." moans Victor as he cum in CeCe's sexy pussy.

"Yeah, cum in me, man!" moans a happy CeCe as she get an orgasm.

"What's the price?" says Victor.

"Only 200 dollars." says CeCe.

"Alright, baby." says Victor.

Victor stuff a couple of 100 dollar bills into CeCe's bra.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

5 hours later, CeCe enter room 71 - C.

"Hi, baby." says a man named Roger Hawkins.

"Hi, sir. I'm the whore you requested." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Roger as he jerk his dick, making it hard.

"Sexy dick ya have." says CeCe with a cutie smile.

"Thanks." says Roger, happy that CeCe lik his dick.

"No problem, dude." says CeCe.

"Alright." says Roger.

CeCe slide off her tight sexy neon-green latex dress.

"You're hot." says Roger.

"Fuck me." says CeCe.

Roger slide his dick into CeCe's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm!" moans CeCe in her best porn-voice.

"Such a good little whore you are!" moans Roger.

"Thanks, sir!" moans CeCe.

CeCe is horny.

"Do me, fuck me, take me, bang me!" moans CeCe.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Roger.

"It feels good." moans CeCe.

"This is sexy for me too." moans Roger.

"Mmmm!" moans CeCe.

"Your pussy is so damn wet and cozy!" moans Roger.

"Indeed. You asked for a true slut so that's what you get. Me." says CeCe in a sexy porn-voice.

"Nice!" moans Roger, fucking faster.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans CeCe.

CeCe enjoy being fucked by Roger.

"This is better than my best porno-dreams!" moans Roger.

"Of course! Me is a talented slut, sir." moans CeCe.

"Shit..." moans Roger. "You're so fuckable!"

"Thanks!" moans CeCe.

"My pleasure!" moans Roger.

"Awww, fuckin' sexy and awesome!" moans CeCe.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Roger.

"Yeah!" moans CeCe.

It is very good for both CeCe and Roger.

"Mmm, work it in my pussy!" moans CeCe.

"Sure!" moans Roger.

"Your dick is very nice!" moans CeCe.

"Is it big enough?" says Roger.

"Yes!" moans CeCe with a slutty smile.

"Thanks." moans Roger.

"No problem!" mons CeCe.

47 minutes later.

"Where do you want me to cum?" moans Roger.

"In my pussy!" moans CeCe.

Roger fuck a bit more and then he cum.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Roger as he cum in CeCe's sweet pussy.

"Mmm...fuck! Sooooo sexy!" moans CeCe as she get an orgasm.

Roger gives CeCe 200 dollars.

The next day.

A man named Ben Sirocho is fucking CeCe in the pussy.

"Mmm, do me! Feels sooo cozy and fun!" moans CeCe.

"Alright, my little whore!" moans Ben, fucking hard and fast.

"Yay! Wonderful." moans a happy CeCe.

CeCe love being fucked by Ben.

"Such a strong dick ya have!" moans CeCe in a very slutty tone.

"Thanks! And you have a very wet pussy!" moans Ben.

"Of course!" moans CeCe, all horny.

"You're a sexually skilled fuckable babe!" moans Ben.

"I'm glad ya think so, man!" moans CeCe.

CeCe is happy and horny.

"Mmmm!" moans CeCe. "It is so sweet to get fucked by a powerful man!"

"I think it's sexy to fuck a cute whore!" moans Ben.

"Yay!" moans CeCe in a childish tone.

"Ahhh, shit, so damn erotic!" moans Ben.

Ben and CeCe have now been fucking for almost 2 hours.

"Cum in me...please..." moans CeCe.

"Okay! Ahhhhh...fuck, yes!" moans Ben as he thrust his dick into the bottom of CeCe's pussy and cum.

"Sexy and fun! Yeah! Oh my crap!" moans a happy CeCe as she get an orgasm.

"200 bucks?" says Ben.

"Yup. Sweet that you know my price." says CeCe.

Ben gives CeCe the money.

CeCe thanks him with a kiss on the dick before she leave his room.

When she get back to her own room, CeCe takes a nap.

"Awww! Fuck me, daddy!" moans CeCe in her sleep.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
